


Nap-Time

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just something cute, small Halloween-ish feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Brock come home and would like a nap.





	Nap-Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).

> Posting this at 3am, so if there any mistakes forgive me.
> 
> It's been over a year since Iast wrote a Darcy fic, so it isn't greatest.

Finially after being away for 3 weeks on a mission, Brock couldn't wait to get home and to sleep in a proper bed again without his team around him.  
  
He stopped on the R&D level, that the scientists three normally worked on, to see Darcy was here or at home.   
  
As he headed to her office, he passed by Foster lab and was stopped by the sight he saw.  
  
Standing in the middle of the lab was Darcy, handing some tool to Jane, but what made him stop. There strapped to Darcy chest was their daughter Isabella, who was currently dressed in a baby pumpkin costume.  
  
Knocking on the window got all 3 ladies attention and watched as Jane waved off Darcy, knowing she was a lost cause now, then returned back to her work.  
  
Darcy quickly exited the lab and soon both his girls were standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey handsome," Darcy said, as she stood on her tips toes and pressed her lips into his cheek.  
  
"Princess, isn't it a little early for Halloween costumes" he asked, gesturing to their daughter outfit.  
  
"She been in the all different costumes since the beginning of the month. I mean Instagram nearly broke when Tony put a photo of himself and this one on there, wearing an Ironman costume" Darcy explained.  
  
The silence was broke by their child squealing, realizing that it was her father in front of her and curled a hand into the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Well daddy, your pumpkin daughter wants you" she teased, carefully pulling Isabella from baby carrier and placed her in Brock arms.  
  
"Daddy missed you sweetheart, have you been good for Mama" he asked, gently pressing kisses all over her face, earning giggles of delight.  
  
"For the most part she has, but sometime she just wanted her Daddy, so we took one his shirt, the put it on a pillow and that helped a little, didnt it" she explained, taking a little foot in hand and pretended to eat it.  
  
More squeals of joy was given cause of Darcy actions, but after a couple of flailing arms, the tiny pumpkin rested her head against her father's chest.  
  
"Well I think someone in need of a nap with daddy, cause he needs one as well" Brock said, as he shifted his hold on his daughter.  
  
"Awww did Jack keep you up again" Darcy joked and wriggled her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Letting you and Jack be friend was the worst mistake ever" he told her, as he headed toward the lifts.  
  
"Dont worry, your bromance is safe" she sniggered, following behind him.  
  
When they made it back to their apartment, Darcy took Isabella and changed her from the pumpkin costume to a bunny onesie, that was a present from Sam.  
  
In that time Brock had taken a shower and changed into clean baggy clothes, before he reclining on the bed.  
  
"Princess," he called, from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Yes Daddy" she answered, entering the room, their daughter quiet and leaning against her chest.  
  
"Daddydaugher nap time" he confirmed, as he took the now sleeping little bunny and cradled her against his chest, one hand on the back of her head and the other resting on her bottom.  
  
Darcy left both daddy & daughter to nap for a couple of hours, while she began to tidy up and start on dinner.  
  
During that time Darcy took a few photos of them sleeping soundly and sent them to the girls, who in returned awed.  
  
She was going to send one to Jack, but decided against it for now. She'll let Brock enjoy a day without teasing from his best friend, not that he would ever admit it.  
  
When dinner was done, Darcy went and woke up both daddy and daughter.   
  
"Come on Daddy-o dinner done" she called, running her fingers down his side.  
  
"Princess" he warned, grabbing her wrist, "You'll pay for that later" he told her, then pulled her down and kissed her.  
  
She grinned at him, giving a quick tickle before taking hold of her daughter and then took her onesie off, knowing the mess she would make while eating dinner.  
  
When they had finished dinner, their daughter was covered more in her dinner than she ate.  
  
"Well someone getting a bath" Darcy said, grabbing a cloth and wiped the food covered face, "Daddy can do dish, while mama will washes you" she said, pulling Isabella from her high chair.  
  
Once the kitchen was clean, Brock made his way to the bathroom and watched as a soaked Darcy wrapped a towel round Isabella.  
  
It didn't take long to dry and get Isabella in to new pyjamas that had little ghosts over them. While Darcy got changed into dry clothes, Isabella wiggle round on the bed trying to reach her feet.  
  
Brock quickly scooped his daughter up, earning another squeal and headed to the livingroom. When Darcy join them she was wearing pyjamas with ghosts on as well, matching their little one.  
  
"So Princess, you going to show me all costumes you put our darling in" Brock asked.  
  
"Of course, it would be a crime if I didn't" she confirmed, grabbing her phone from the table, then proceeded to show Isabella in her different costumes.  
  
For the rest of the evening the little family, enjoyed being together again. Once Isabella fell asleep and put in her crib, both parents choose to have a early night as well, so they could spend as much time as possible wrapped up in each other arms, before being awoken by their daughter in the morning.  
  
  
  



End file.
